Pettegolezzi
by fumina
Summary: TRADUZIONE - E' il tuo primo giorno all'Accademia dell'Fbi di Quantico, Virginia, e già hai cominciato a sentire i pettegolezzi che girano sull'Unità Analisi Comportamentale.


**N/T: Questa storia non mi appartiene, è la traduzione di "Rumors" di coffeebuddha e l'ho tradotta con il consenso dell'autrice. **

**N/T : This fiction is not mine, it is the translation of "Rumors" written by coffeebuddha and I translated it with the author's permission.**

* * *

><p>E' il tuo primo giorno all'Accademia dell'Fbi di Quantico, Virginia, e già hai cominciato a sentire i pettegolezzi che girano sull'Unità Analisi Comportamentale. Per esempio c'è l'agente Rossi che ha abbastanza credenziali ed esperienza sul campo da fare girare la testa una recluta, ma c'è una ragione per cui le regole sulle relazioni fra colleghi non esistevano prima del suo arrivo, quindi se sei una donna e sei attraente, stai in guardia.<p>

L'agente Morgan porta la fede nuziale, ma per quanto se ne sappia, non è mai stato sposato, si pensa che sia uno stratagemma per tenere a bada le studentesse.

E mai fare arrabbiare Penelope Garcia, il loro tecnico informatico, se ci tieni a navigare in Internet in tutta sicurezza.

L'Agente Reid non è in grado di dirti i nomi dei "Tre Marmittoni", ma, su molti argomenti, è molto meglio di un'enciclopedia. Solo non lasciare che provi a raccontarti una delle sue barzellette.

L'Agente Supervisore Hochner sarà gentile con te, ma fai comunque molta attenzione. Dicono che una volta abbia perso la calma ed abbia ucciso un serial killer a mani nude. Meglio non scoprire cosa potrebbe farlo scattare di nuovo.

Con tutte queste cose in testa, non sorprende che tu sia leggermente nervosa quando uno dei tuoi insegnanti ti si avvicina e ti chiede di portare degli incartamenti all'Agente Morgan nell'openspace del BAU. Con tutto quello che hai sentito sull'Agente Morgan –" E' stupendo." "Una grande divinità grande piena di muscoli." "Vorrei leccarlo tutto…e non guardarmi così. Quando lo vedrai capirai cosa intendo." Sei abbastanza sicura che lo riconoscerai appena lo vedrai, quindi ti fermi sulla soglia dell'openspace osservando dentro l'ufficio.

Quando intravedi il possente uomo dalla pelle scura all'altro lato della stanza ti rendi conto che avevano ragione. E' splendido e muscoloso. Anche se non sei convinta della storia del leccarlo tutto, ti sembra una cosa alquanto bizzarra. Ma è decisamente attraente tanto da bloccarti lì sulla porta solo per osservarlo un po' di più. Sta camminando e parlando con una donna bionda, magra, ma qualcosa non ti torna…

Non camminano diritti avanti a loro ma piegano verso sinistra. In effetti, se guardi bene, ti accorgi che il corpo dell'Agente Morgan è rivolto in quella direzione, come se qualcosa lo stesse attirando. Si fermano e la donna dice qualcosa, poi prosegue per la sua strada, mentre l'Agente Morgan si volta verso la scrivania alla sua sinistra con un largo sorriso verso un ragazzo magro, con i capelli lunghi. Da quello che hai sentito, immagini che sia il Dottor Reid.

Guardi l'Agente Morgan interagire con il ragazzo. Non si stanno toccando, ma c'è qualcosa di quasi elettrico nell'aria tra quei due. Il modo in cui piegano la testa l'uno verso l'altro, ogni movimento li avvicina sempre più. La mano dell'Agente Morgan arriva all'altezza della guancia del Dottor Reid, e, se può ben sembrare un gesto innocente, qualcosa nella sua espressione ti fa capire che se fossero da soli, quel gesto si trasformerebbe in una carezza. La tanto chiacchierata fede è effettivamente al suo posto, all'anulare sinistro dell'Agente Morgan, e mentre il Dottor Reid parla, agitando con grazia le mani, noti quella che sembra essere una fedina d'argento molto simile a quella dell'Agente Morgan.

Ti domandi come mai non ne hai ancora sentito parlare.

"Ha bisogno d'aiuto?"

Sussulti, le tue guance arrossiscono imbarazzate per essere stata colta a fissare, e ti volti verso l'agente che ti ha fatto sobbalzare. E' più vecchio ma elegante, capelli e occhi neri, uno sguardo severo ma non scortese. Ancora prima di guardare il suo tesserino di riconoscimento, sei abbastanza certa di sapere chi è: l'Agente Supervisore Aaron Hotchner.

Ti schiarisci la voce e sorridi nervosamente indicando l'incartamento che hai in mano. "L'agente Young mi ha chiesto di consegnare questo all'Agente Morgan" dici sperando di non essere arrossita. "E' quello con il Dottor Reid, Signore?"

Non sei sicura di aver posto la domanda per avere una conferma, più che altro una dichiarazione che i due uomini siano chi pensi che effettivamente siano. Dall'occhiata che ti lancia l'Agente Supervisore Hochner, lo capisce anche lui. Il suo sguardo è fermo e penetrante, ti blocca lì dove sei, il tuo respiro si fa un po' più corto mentre ti ricordi quello che qualcuno ti ha sussurrato su di lui poco prima. Dopo un lungo, lungo istante ti parla lentamente, scandendo bene ogni parola: "Gli Agenti Morgan e Reid lavorano insieme da parecchi anni. Hanno creato una forte amicizia durante tutti questi anni."

Annuisci e stai per dire qualcosa, ti senti estremamente a disagio e speri di scusarti ed andartene ma lui continua con un'espressione ferma e un po' intimidatrice. "Ogni tanto, uno studente o un agente presume che ci sia molto di più nella loro relazione. Questo non solo è ovviamente infondato, ma potrebbe essere considerato addirittura diffamatorio. E questo tipo di comportamento non si adatta certo a qualcuno con l'ambizione di diventare un agente. Capisce cosa voglio dire?"

E che lui lo sappia o meno, tu lo capisci. Tuo nonno è stato sposato con tua nonna per oltre sessant'anni prima che lei morisse e ha ancora lo stesso sguardo ogni volta che, dopo un paio di bicchieri di vino, prende la foto di tua nonna dalla cappa del camino. La tua migliore amica Kate, sapeva che avrebbe sposato quel ragazzo fin dal giorno del suo arrivo in terza elementare, e ha lo stesso sguardo ogni volta che in un discorso salta fuori il nome del marito. Gli Agenti Morgan e Reid si stanno scambiando lo stesso sguardo.

Lucente e puro, un amore così dolce e duraturo che la maggior parte delle persone può ritenersi fortunata se riesce a scorgerlo, visto che provarlo è molto più difficile. E' quel tipo di amore che rende tutto migliore anche solo ad esserne sfiorati.

Per cui, sì, capisci perché l'Agente Supervisore Hotchner è lì al tuo fianco che ti osserva, lo sguardo sembra quello di mamma orsa che sta decidendo se sei o meno una minaccia per i suoi cuccioli. Una cosa così? Vale la pena proteggerla.

_There is so much good in the worst of us,_

_And so much bad in the best of us,_

_That it hardly becomes any of us_

_To talk about the rest of us._

_~ Edward Wallis Hoch_


End file.
